John Smith
John Smith is the deuteragonist in Pocahontas ''and a supporting character in its sequel. He was based on the actual historical figure John Smith. In his first appearance, he was voiced by Mel Gibson, but was voiced by Donal Gibson (Mel Gibson's younger brother) in the sequel. Background John Smith is a handsome young English explorer who is shown to already be a legend when he first appears, as Thomas mentions that there are "amazing stories about him." He is well known for his exploits as an explorer, not to mention his success at fighting savages. At the beginning of the film, he initially assumes that the voyage to the New World will be the same as the other voyages he has taken. By the end of the film, though, many of his views about the natives have changed thanks to Pocahontas. At the beginning of the film, John is shown to have some prejudiced views regarding Native Americans, as he believes them to be savages. Despite these views, he is regarded for his courage and heroism. An encounter with Pocahontas changes his opinions, and he comes to believe that the natives can help his people. He is also shown to be selfless, as he was willing to take the blame for Thomas, when Thomas kills Kocoum. Appearances Pocahontas In 1607, the Virginia Company finances a voyage to the New World, so that settlers may found a colony in the new world. Due to his extraordinary reputation in dealing with natives, John Smith is chosen to be the captain. Governor Ratcliffe, who is to be the leader of the new colony, notes that he is depending on John to deal with the natives. During the voyage, one young man, named Thomas, falls overboard. In response, John, with some assistance from Ben and Lon, mounts a risky but successful rescue mission, earning him Ratcliffe's praise. Thomas tells John his plans for the New World, but John notes that he has seen hundreds of new worlds, and that there could be little that would be different about this one. When they reach the new world, work begins on a colony, which is named Jamestown, Virginia. Upon landing, John is sent out with a crew so that they can tie the ship off. While there, John meets Meeko, but is prevented from seeing a hidden Pocahontas by Flit. Ratcliffe then tasks John with exploring the surrounding area, to scout for natives. While exploring, John is impressed by the land, deeming it wild and challenging. Meanwhile, he is secretly being followed by Pocahontas. John stops to wash his face at a river, but notices a reflection. Hiding behind a rock, he readies his gun, but when he jumps upon the person, he discovers a beautiful woman. The woman runs from him, and he quickly follows her. John tries to explain that he won't hurt her, but she doesn't understand him at first. However, when he asks her name, she tells him that her name is Pocahontas. The two talk for some time, telling each other their different names for things. John unintentionally insults her, though, by talking about how his people have improved the lives of savages everywhere, with things like decent roads and houses. He tries to apologize, and Pocahontas responds by showing him the beauty of nature. However, their time together is cut short when Pocahontas hears the sound of drums and runs off. A few days later, John sneaks away from camp to find Pocahontas. During their talk, John tells Pocahontas about the reason the settlers are there: to look for gold. Pocahontas has never heard of Gold, and after hearing a description, holds up an ear of corn. John corrects her by showing her a gold piece, which Pocahontas has never seen. John remarks that they came a long way for nothing, and notes that some of the settlers might leave. Pocahontas asks of he would leave, but John notes he has nothing to go back to, as he has never belonged anywhere. Pocahontas chooses to introduce John to Grandmother Willow. The experience shocks him at first, but he grows to like her, especially after she compliments his looks. They are interrupted by Ben and Lon, who have come looking for John. John and Pocahontas hide, and Grandmother Willow spooks the two men away. John decides to go back before they send more people looking for him, but first agrees to meet Pocahontas that night at Grandmother Willow's glade. When John returns to camp, he is nearly shot at by Thomas. John coaches Thomas on how to aim properly, and is then questioned by Ratcliffe as to where he had been. John uses the excuse that he was scouting. Ratcliffe approves, as the information will be useful for the upcoming battle. John learns that Ratcliffe plans to attack the Indians, in order to get the gold Ratcliffe believes them to be hiding. John protests, much to the surprise of Ratcliffe and the settlers. John relates what he has learned from Pocahontas, though he doesn't reveal her identity, saying only that he met an Indian. John notes the advantages of working with the natives, and also says that there is no gold. The settlers begin to wonder about the lack of gold, but Ratcliffe dismisses the tale as lies. Ratcliffe then proclaims that anyone who looks at an Indian without shooting will be tried for treason and hung. Despite Ratcliffe's ruling, John sneaks out of camp that night. However, he is unknowingly spotted by Thomas. Ratcliffe orders Thomas to follow John, as well as to shoot any Indians he sees. Meanwhile, John meets with Pocahontas, and tells her of the impending attack. Pocahontas reveals that her people are also preparing for war, and that if they are to stop this, John must come talk to her father, Chief Powhatan. John initially refuses, citing the matter to be impossible, but eventually acquiesces, after Grandmother Willow compares the situation to ripples, which must be started by someone. John and Pocahontas impulsively share a kiss, which is witnessed by both Thomas and Kocoum, who had followed Pocahontas. Kocoum attacks John in a rage and tries to murder him, and Thomas intervenes kills Kocoum to save John. Kocoum's death makes Pocahontas angry, and John orders Thomas to leave. As soon as he does, warriors from Pocahontas's tribe appear, and capture John, believing him to have killed Kocoum. Meanwhile, Thomas reports John's capture. A plan is set up to rescue him, though Ratcliffe intends to take advantage of the situation and kill the Indians to get the gold he believes they have. At the village, Powhatan sentences John to death at sunrise, as the first casualty in the upcoming war. That night, Pocahontas comes and apologizes for getting him in trouble. John refuses to accept, stating that he was a better person for having met her, and that he would be with her forever. Pocahontas leaves, and soon John is forcefully taken to a cliff, near where the battle is to take place. Just then the English settlers arrive for the battle, Powhatan prepares to execute John. Before he can do so, Pocahontas intervenes, throwing her body over John's, with a proclamation that Powhatan will have to kill her along with John. Pocahontas proclaims her love for John, and rebukes everyone for following the path of hatred and discrimination. Powhatan, seeing the truth, chooses to release John, and calls off his warriors. The settlers are content to let the fight go, as John has been released. Ratcliffe tries to shoot Powhatan, but John takes the shot saving his life. John initially survives, but is forced to return to England for medical treatment, otherwise he would die. Pocahontas arrives, bringing food, and says goodbye to John. John invites her to come with him, but Pocahontas initially refuses, stating that she's needed with her tribe. John wants to stay, but Pocahontas tells him to go, because she would be with him forever no matter what. Powhatan comes, and thanks John for saving his life earlier, stating that he is always welcome among their people. John is soon loaded onto the ship, and he is able to wave goodbye to Pocahontas as the ship sails out to sea. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In beginning of the second film, John, still in England and having recovered from his injury, is attacked by guards, who attempt to arrest him for treason in Jamestown. Ratcliffe arrives, revealing that he has framed John, and attacks John. John is forced onto the roof of a house, and falls off into the river below. He is presumed dead by Ratcliffe, who informs the king. Soon, word reaches Pocahontas in Virginia and she chooses to move on with her life. Near the end of the film, a hooded figure overhears a sailor talk about the upcoming execution of Pocahontas. Pocahontas had been sent to England as an emissary for her tribe, but had offended the king after witnessing a bear-baiting. The man is shown to be disturbed and he rides off. The man meets with John Rolfe, and together they plan to free Pocahontas. The plan is pulled off, and in the safety of a secluded cabin, the mysterious man reveals himself to be John Smith. John had disguised himself to avoid being arrested for treason. John Smith obviously wants to resume his romantic relationship with Pocahontas. But all Pocahontas can think of is the threatened attack on her tribe. Smith, knowing that her people need to live, wants her to stay hidden to prevent her from being hanged, but Rolfe wants Pocahontas to listen to her heart. The two men start to argue. Upset by her friends' fighting, Pocahontas runs off. Then Smith realizes Rolfe also is smitten with Pocahontas. The group decides to confront the king. Pocahontas is able to convince the queen to halt the attack, but the king is a friend of Ratcliffe's. John chooses to reveal himself, which proves Ratcliffe to be a liar. The king now agrees to stop the attack, but learns that the Armada has set sail. Smith, Rolfe, and Pocahontas race to stop the armada. John engages in battle with Ratcliffe, which results in the governor being thrown overboard. The next day, John reveals that he has been awarded his own ship, and invites Pocahontas to travel the world with him. Pocahontas refuses, citing that they now have their own paths to follow. When John realizes this, he decides to let her go, but wishes her happiness in the future, and she wishes him the same. House of Mouse John Smith made a couple of rare cameo appearances in this series. His most notable cameo occurs in the episode "House of Turkey", where he is seen walking through the club's lobby alongside Pocahontas as Donald Duck greets them. The colors of the wind also blow past Donald. Daisy Duck, at her desk, checks the guest list and says "Pocahontas, John Smith and the Colors of the Wind. Check." Disney Parks John Smith is a very elusive character in the American parks. Still, he can sometimes be found for meet & greets at Disneyland Paris around Cowboy Cookout BBQ. John Smith plays a major role in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of ''Fantasmic! Trivia *Smith is the first Disney Prince to have blonde hair, the second being Kristoff from Frozen. * Mel Gibson, Who voice John Smith, Also voiced Rocky Rhodes from an Aardman and Dreamworks film, Chicken Run. *Smith is the third Disney hero to wield a weapon. *He is also the first Disney Prince to not be of the same nationality as his princess. *The real John Smith had a moustache and beard. His hair color was brown, not blonde. *He is the second Disney Prince to be wounded by the villain. *Smith is the second after Prince Eric to sail by boat, with Prince Naveen being the third. *He is the second Disney Prince to share dialogue with the villain. *In real life, Smith returned to England due to a gunpowder injury in September of 1609. This event was two years after Pocahontas rescued him by preventing his execution. It did not involve Ratcliffe shooting him like in the film. *In real life, Before settling in Jamestown John Smith became a mercenary for France at age 16 to fight against Spain for Dutch Independence *Smith is the first Disney Prince to wear a hooded cape. *He is the third Disney Prince to be featured ascending a high rocky point, but is the second to climb up a natural rocky cliff after Prince Phillip. *The real John Smith did not meet Pocahontas for the first time until she rescued him by preventing his execution. There were no other English colonists watching this incident like in the film. *Smith is the fifth Disney Prince to share two kisses with the heroine and the last one till Prince Naveen. *He is also the second non-royal born Disney Prince, with the first being Aladdin, the third being Li Shang, the fourth being Flynn Rider and the fifth being Kristoff. *His uniform appeared as all blue in the original film and it's sequel, but in merchandise, his long-sleeved shirt is white, his armor breastplate is silver, his pants are blue and his boots are black. *He wears an armor breastplate and helmet which looks like a Spanish conquistador. This could be an allusion to how the English settlers in the 17th century feared that the Spanish might overtake them in establishing the American colonies. *In real life, John Smith and Thomas did not arrive in Virginia together. Smith came to America in May of 1607. Thomas whose surname was Savage came to America on January 8, 1608. *Despite the events of the sequel, John Smith is still Pocahontas' official love interest, since most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep Pocahontas and John Smith as an official couple, completely ignoring John Rolfe. *The real John Smith did make friends with Pocahontas, but never had a romantic relationship with her because he was years older than the real Pocahontas who was only ten to thirteen at that time. *His voice actor, Mel Gibson, also starred in, and directed Braveheart the same year as Pocahontas. John Smith shares a few similarities with Mel Gibson's character of William Wallace. They both fall in love with women of royalty (Pocahontas with John Smith, Princess Isabelle with William Wallace) and both heroines beg for their lives as they are captured and about to be killed (Though Princess Isabelle is unsuccessful as King Edward Longshanks has Wallace executed). *He is so far the only character to be voiced by brothers. In this case, it was Mel Gibson (first film) and Mel's younger brother Donal Gibson (second film). *He and Prince Philip share the same Japanese voice actor, both voiced by Toru Furusawa. *Smith is similar to Kovu and Neera in that they are all on the villains' side at the start (John Smith to Governor Ratcliffe because he works for him, Kovu to Zira because he is related to her, and Neera to Kron because she is related to him) but ultimately decide to go against the villain as well as fall in love with the protagonist (John Smith; Pocahontas, Kovu; Kiara, Neera; Aladar). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Lovers Category:English characters Category:Disney Princes Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Swordsmen Category:Historical characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captains Category:Hunters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Gunmen Category:Characters who have been framed Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Reformed characters